When lithography is used to make devices having regular arrays of extremely small feature pitches such as less than 150 nanometers (nm.), devices having different feature pitches will produce unwanted imaging effects and etching effects unless the devices are well separated. As a result the practice in the art is to introduce transition regions between the larger size devices and the smaller size devices. This practice is widely used in the semiconductor industry. However, the use of transition regions imposes a significant cost in that it requires the use of a larger integrated circuit to accommodate the transition regions.